Mobile communications (e.g., mobile cellular communications) technology is continuously improving and rolling out new and more advanced protocols to both operate network infrastructure efficiently and please service subscribers. Mobile virtual network operators (MVNOs) are wireless service provider businesses that do not own and operate their own wireless network infrastructure but instead lease usage of the wireless network infrastructure owned by other service providers. The MVNOs offer wireless service directly to wireless communication subscribers and bill these subscribers, but the wireless communication traffic of those subscribers is carried on wireless network infrastructure the MVNOs lease from others.
Some MVNOs provide a network-of-networks service to subscribers. An MVNO, for example, may lease wireless network infrastructure from a variety of different wireless network infrastructure enterprises and associate subscribers to these different wireless network infrastructures dynamically, for example moving a subscriber from a first wireless network infrastructure to a second wireless network infrastructure and then later from the second wireless network infrastructure to a third wireless network infrastructure, for example to obtain advantageous lease pricing and/or to obtain better quality of service for its subscribers.
Wireless communication quality has many different components. Data download speed, voice call quality, dropped call frequency, blocked call frequency, latency, jitter, buffer behavior, and others. Different users have different sensitivities to these different components of quality. A first user may be happy if voice call quality is high and may be indifferent to high or low data communication quality parameters. A second user may be an avid gamer and be less sensitive to voice quality and more sensitive to latency and/or buffering behavior. Thus, to some extent, the user experience of different subscribers on the same network infrastructure may have different subjective experiences of communication quality.